Novelty and gift cups and mugs are known that can be adorned with designs that include text and/or images, which are typically fixed for the life of the respective cup or mug. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,548 to Russell discloses a liquid receptacle such as a cup or mug with a display that can continually change to provide new or different images and/or messages. The display is activated by changes in the level of liquid in the cup or mug. However, there is no means of monitoring the use of the receptacle, the angle and/or orientation of the receptacle, the velocity and/or direction of movement of the receptacle, the temperature of the receptacle, etc. Further, there is no independent means of controlling when the display on the receptacle is activated. For example, activation of the display cannot be disabled, and the display time cannot be modified. Moreover, there is no independent means of deactivating the display or keeping it fixed (unchanged). In addition, user interaction is limited to causing changes in the level of the liquid in the cup or mug. There is no independent means of interacting with the receptacle, which is configured with a processor for running a software program that is fixed for the life of the receptacle and is designed to be mass produced. The display is also susceptible to damage due to increased temperature of the liquid in the receptacle or the receptacle itself.